


Everything but my name

by EmilyByrdStarr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyByrdStarr/pseuds/EmilyByrdStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes home after a mission, and he's not in his best mood.<br/>But sometimes that is not a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything but my name

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this one-shot to anniemar, who Beta'd it. She's the best and also are her fics. Thanks for the motivational messages, AnnieMar!!  
> Also, this one-shot is based in the following imagine, from the blog imagine-loki on tumblr. Great blog right there, check it out!  
> "Imagine Loki coming home stressed after a mission. You try to be sweet and to help him relax, but instead of calming down he roughly pushes you up against a wall and a night full of rough, angry sex starts."  
> Enjoy the smut, and please tell me what you think about it.  
> Thank you! :)

I was watching TV when the door opened and closed with a thump. I shot up from the couch and ran to it, scared and anxious. Loki had been in battle that day. Unexpected battle in what at first seemed like an easy mission.

The news hadn’t been flattering, at all. The team he was in had the worst part.

He wasn’t looking at me, but I could see he wasn’t badly injured, and I sighed in relief.

Hearing me, his eyes darted at me, and I wasn’t surprised when I saw the pain and the anger building up behind them. I immediately regretted the sigh.

Sometimes that would happen. His mind would get “crazy” again. It had been a while, but I always managed to talk him through it. He wasn’t murderous at all, he was just angry. At himself, at his past, at the world. Usually, violent and unexpected events would trigger that in him, but I knew in his case, that anger and sarcasm were just disguises to hide deep sadness. He thought he had failed every time his team could not get away completely unscathed.

“What happened, Loki?” I asked, my voice calm and soft.

“Johnson and Farrell were shot.” I gasped and he rolled his eyes. “Not dead- he clarified-  But they are in intensive care.”

I smiled tentatively at him, and got no response. His body was stiff and I could tell he was making a great effort to not do or say something he would regret later.

“I will take a shower.” He murmured flatly, and left me there.

Feeling awkward, I sat down again. I could try and make some dinner, but he never ate when something like that happened. We had talked about it many times, but he just kept punishing himself when things got out of control.

I sighed again and turned off the TV. The water was running in the bathroom and I wondered if he would let me join him. After a minute, I decided not to. He probably didn’t want me near him at all. He was still so closed off with his emotions...

Odd as it may seem, I was used to it. He was still recovering from everything, though four years had passed. He worked with the Avengers now, but had a SHIELD team of his own, and cared for them much more than he would admit.

A while later, the shower stopped and he got out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. My heart raced against my will and I chastised myself. He was angry and in pain, his team was injured, and I was drooling at his bare chest? Even when it was a very well shaped chest...He went straight to our bedroom without a spare glance, and I followed.

I needed to make him talk. He knew he could trust me, I had showed him that multiple times.

He had closed the door, but I opened it softly.

“Hey” I called, almost whispering. “Do you need anything?”

The warm light from the night table showed me where he was. In front of the mirror. Naked. I swallowed hard and had to look at the floor for one moment. He needed me, I had to remind myself. He was examining his scars, remembering when and how he had made them. Some of them were punishments from Odin, some others battle scars. Some were self-inflicted, from dark past times. His hands were going over them gently, caressing the imperfections of his skin. Pressing my lips in a thin line, I went to him and hugged him from behind. He didn’t flinch away, so I leaned against him, feeling his scent of snow, soap and shampoo.

“Loki, stop.” I said firmly, but not in a hostile way. “Stop this. You are not the one who caused the shooting and you were not expecting this attack. Your team is alive, you are alive and no one blames you for this, except yourself. Don’t tell me you’re not doing it, because I know you.”

He turned around so fast that didn’t even see it coming. He pushed me against the nearest wall and I gasped, surprised. His arms wouldn’t let me see anything besides his face, contorted in stormy emotions. He would never be like this in front of anyone except me. I couldn’t help but to glance at his body, feeling the rush of adrenaline and lust I always felt when I watched him naked. He, of course, noticed it. He was smirking sarcastically.  

“You think you know me? I have lived thousands of years before you were born. You only know what I told you about me, and, darling, I am the God of Lies. You are sorely mistaken if you think you know everything I am, or everything I’m thinking.” His smirk widened and I furrowed my brow. His words hurt me.

“Take a deep breath, Loki, and calm down. You may be the God of Lies, but I can tell when you are lying. You don’t mean the things you are saying. Don’t take it on me.”

He laughed acidly.

“You are always the sane one in this relationship, aren’t you? The perfect woman for the broken god. But you are mistaken again…” He leaned even further, until my back was pressed against the wall. His green eyes were bright with his barely controlled powers and he was starting to scare me. I had never seen him in such a mood. He began biting the sensitive skin of my neck and I squirmed unwillingly. “I don’t want to ‘take it on you’, as you put it. I want to take you. Until you beg for mercy. Until you forget everything but my name.” I couldn’t even make a sound, instead focusing on my accelerated breathing. He was creating chaos within me. His lips were  close to my ear now, and his whisper sent chills down my spine. “You are a lovely little thing after all, pet.”

One of his hands held mine, and the other slid under my shirt, his long fingers caressing my back. I tried to fight him, but his hold tightened and his lips travelled down my neck and lower, causing me to moan out loud.

“Loki…” I started, but couldn’t finish when his fingers encircled my throat.

“Silence. For now.” He commanded, and his hand lowered between my breasts, making my heart race. I bit my lip and tried to slid again, but he pressed me even more against the wall. “Take off that shirt. Now.” His low voice in my ear made me comply without a word.

I had never felt like this before, so afraid and yet so full of lust for him. To hell, I thought, and took off the shirt. He stared at me again, his breathing hard.

“Good girl. Very good girl.” The intensity of his gaze upon me made me close my eyes and smile nervously. I was having a hard time thinking straight.

His mouth invaded mine, and now my hands were free as well. I tangled my fingers in his black, wet hair, his naked body making my mind dizzy.

He unclasped my pants and lowered them so quickly I didn’t have time to react. Soon enough I was wearing my underwear only. I could feel his erection pressing against me, filling my body with raw need. He pulled me up roughly and I wrapped my legs around him, breathlessly taking in the sensation. His anger, his own fiery lust.

“Wench” the word had never aroused me like that before. I could feel his smirk against my neck. “You like this. I feel your wetness, your need...Am I not a merciful god, giving you what you crave so much for? Speak now.”

I opened my mouth to answer, but he was nibbling my neck and moving his hips against me, pressing my clit to his cock.

“Loki…” He grasped my hair and tilted back my head. I whimpered and my nails dig into his shoulders.

“Do.You.Like.This?” He repeated breathily.

“Y..yes..” I managed to say, and he suddenly stepped back, making me lost my balance. I fell on my knees and I looked up to him, surprised. At that, his eyes widened and he ran his fingers through his hair, smiling wickedly.

“Take off your undergarments, pet, and do it quickly.”

I stood up and steadied myself against the wall for a moment. I had to say something. He couldn’t think he dominated me completely. I locked my eyes with him.

“Yes, sir.” I mumbled. I pretended more submissiveness than I was feeling.

I took of my underwear with shaky fingers and looked at him again, waiting. His green eyes locked in mine and he stepped closer, with the same softness and elegance of a panther before catching its prey.

“On your knees.” He simply said, and I fell on them for the second time in that night, though more gently. “Suck.”

But he wasn’t the only one in control here. I took him in my mouth and I let my nails rasp his thighs while my tongue moved around his length. His breathing stopped for a moment, and one of his hands tangled in my curly hair, guiding my movements. He started to moan softly, unable to control himself.

My arousal growed, filling my core with liquid fire. I tried to continue, but his fingers tightened a little and made me stop.

“Up.”

This time I was prepared when he pushed me again, and I wrapped my legs around him one more time, fiercely. I almost screamed when I felt his hot shaft against me one more time.

“You are so wet...Who would have said, my soft and innocent mortal, enjoying this? Because you are enjoying it in a way you have never before, aren’t you? You crave to feel me inside of you, filling you up, making you scream…”My sanity lost, I closed my eyes and moaned. He was pressing my clit so hard, I couldn’t form a single coherent thought.

“Oh, god…” I begged, not able to say anything else.

“Yes, mortal...Do you want me inside of you? Will you let your only God to take your body like this?”

“Please, Loki, oh god, please, please…”

When he entered me, with a rough and sudden movement, I screamed. Pleasure flodded my mind, my body, my soul. Loki panted and started moving, hard and fast. I moved as well, my body acting on its own, my hands finding, stroking, scratching, begging, my mouth kissing every inch of the skin it found.

I could feel is rage in me, making me a shivering and sobbing mess. I was on edge, mindlessly screaming his name like a prayer. And he was taking it all, like the god he was, answering my prayers and making me desire more. After a while, his movements hardened and his thrusts became shorter. His mouth and cock and fingers, all pleasure for me.  I was there, on edge, frantically writhing against him.

“Come now. Come. Come for me.” He whispered, and it was all I needed.

“LOKI! Oh, my god, my god…” The first wave of the orgasm made me scream.

“Very good girl, give it all to me, give me more of you, more…please…” His voice was shaky and vulnerable.  “I need to feel you...” He continued moving inside me, unmercifully but oh, so good...

“Please, come, Loki, please, I beg of you…”

His eyes widened slightly. He was surprised at my request. He moved faster and I was on edge again, both of us moaning each other’s names, our bodies trembling together. His thrusts became erratic, and when he felt me tensing around him one more time, he finally let go. He muffled his moans against my neck, almost as if it hurt to feel the pleasure, and a new orgasm made me scratch his back.

We stayed like that for a few moments, his head resting heavy on my shoulder, my legs around him. Then he carried me to our bed and put me down on the soft matress. I could see he was ashamed, because he had never been that rough to me before. I covered myself with the blanket, and he layed down beside me, avoiding my eyes and turning away. If possible, he hated himself even more.

 _He’s so dramatic sometimes_ , I thought with a sigh.

Mistaking my sigh for one of sadness or fear, he turned around, slowly.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured quietly, stroking my tangled hair with tenderness. “I was -I am- too angry...”

I propped myself up in one elbow and raised one eyebrow at him, annoyed.

“I’m sorry, Loki? That's all you've got to say? What did you say before all this happened?” I pointed my finger at him and poked him on the shoulder, not very kindly. “You said, you specifically said….” I could tell he was startled by my mood, but I wasn’t going to stop. I leaned forward, my lips almost brushing his with my murmured words. “That you were going to take me until I forgot everything but your name. Until I begged for mercy, you said.” He took my hand in his when I tried to poke him one more time, and squeezed hard. His eyes were dark again, but I continued nonetheless. “Well, I don’t see that happening right now, do I? Even for the god of lies, you would think…”

My sentence was cut short by his lips, covering mine in an almost bruising kiss.

When he had me panting underneath him one more time, my eyes wide with lust, he answered in a hoarse whisper.

“You should have thought better before challenging someone like me, mortal.”

Kissing his way down to my breasts, he couldn’t see the smirk that spread across my lips.

 


End file.
